thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Dec12Updates
December 31st, 2012 *Specials: Disneycember - The Wild *Atop the Fourth Wall: The Next 15 Screw-Ups of AT4W *PushingUpRoses: Behind the Video *WTFIWWY: And Never Brought to Mind *That SciFi Guy: Shootin' the $#!@ - Lando Calrissan *Weekly Manga Recap: Annarasumanara *Thumb Wars: New Year's Eve Special December 30th, 2012 *The AngryJoeShow: Top 10 Games of 2012! *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Adventures of Bailey, Christmas Hero *Oancitizen: My Favorite Movies of 2012 *Read Right to Left: New Manga From 2012 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - Buffy the Vampire Slayer December 29th, 2012 *Sibling Rivalry: Les Miserables *WTFIWWY: Live - The Most Wonderful Time of the Year *Hagan Reviews: A Diamanda Hagan Review *Taylor H.: Taylor's Top 10 Games of 2012 December 28th, 2012 *Specials: Disneycember - Meet the Robinsons *PawDugan: Let's Play Quest for Glory Pt. 9 & 10 *Vangelus: V-Build - Unicron (Transformers Prime) December 27th, 2012 *Specials: Disneycember - Chicken Little *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Django Unchained (Condensed) *Diamanda Hagan: The Best of Hagan 2012 *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Silent Hill Origins December 26th, 2012 *Specials: Disneycember - Bolt *Phelous (shows): Silent Night *Lindsay Ellis: NChick & Todd - Les Miserables (2012) Vlog *MMO Grinder: Mechwarrior Online *Brad Tries: Brad Tries Soda Holiday Pack 2006 *BT Podcast: A Cluster**** of Komodo Dragons December 25th, 2012 *Specials: The 2012 Channel Awesome Holiday Video *Hang On A Second: Gremlins *Thumb Wars: The Triumphs of 2012 *GameJams: Holiday Special 2012 *Review A Day: Die Hard December 24th, 2012 *Demo Reel: The Blair Witch Hangover *Atop the Fourth Wall: Batman: Noel *Bad Movie Beatdown: Deck the Halls *SadPanda: Indie Panda - Solipskier *Shameful Sequels: Beethoven's Christmas Adventure *Weekly Manga Recap: Kongou Bancho December 23rd, 2012 *Specials: Disneycember - Brave *Animenia: Holiday Hi-Jynx Pokemon Christmas Episode *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - The 11 Doctors *Linkara: Harvey Finevoice Christmas Album *JesuOtaku: JesuOtaku.COM Launch! December 22nd, 2012 *Specials: Disneycember - Cars 2 *The Nostalgia Critic: Making of an NC Episode (Vol. 3 DVD) *Vangelus Reviews: TFcon Shafter (iGear) *Twatty Who Reviews: The Next Doctor *WTFIWWY: Live - To Kill a Toilet *Bennett The Sage: Sage's Top Ten Favorite Anime *MarzGurl's Sketches: Marzgurl Reviews Final Fantasy XIII - Ep. 1 December 21st, 2012 *Specials: Disneycember - Toy Story 3 *Music Movies: A Muppet Christmas Special *Anime Abandon: The End of Evangelion *Familiar Faces: Ep 71 - Cold Heart *Rap Critic Reviews: David Banner's Certified (the album) *Vangelus Reviews: G1 Huffer (iGear's Rager) December 20th, 2012 *Specials: Disneycember - Up *Hang On A Second: National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation *Projector: Jack Reacher *Brad Jones: Team Snob Gift Exchange *Nerd To The Third Power: The Hobbit Part 1 *Platform32 (show): White Noise: A Tale of Horror December 19th, 2012 *Sibling Rivalry: The Hobbit *Bad Movie Beatdown: Stealth *Phelous (shows): Super Mario Christmas *One Hit Wonderland: Grandma Got Ran Over by a Reindeer *80's Dan: Christmas Eve in Springfield *Video Games Awesome: Ocarina of Time is AWESOME! *Diamanda Hagan: Vlog - The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey December 18th, 2012 *Shut Up and Talk: Mara Wilson *The AngryJoeShow: The Hobbit 3D 48fps *Obscurus Lupa: 100th Ep. Commentary *Brows Held High: Ep. 50 Commentary & Outtakes *Video Games Awesome: Minecraft Awesome Christmas Pageant *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Deus Ex: Human Revolution *BT Podcast: We're Getting a Half-Life Movie December 17th, 2012 *Bum Reviews: The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey *Atop the Fourth Wall: Teen Titans #13 *Tutorial: How to Use a Fork *Video Games Awesome: VGAxVGAs 2012 Show and Trailer! *Nash: Here There Be Dragons - Dragonslayer *Weekly Manga Recap: GE - Good Ending *Thumb Wars: The Disappointments of 2012 December 16th, 2012 *Specials: Disneycember - Wall-E *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Bernard and the Genie *Shameful Sequels: Fred 2 *Guru Reviews: Tank! Tank! Tank! *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - Good vs. Evil *GView: Maldita Castilla December 15th, 2012 *Specials: Disneycember - Ratatouille *Linkara: Linkara Riffs - A Word to the Wives *Bennett The Sage: Sage's Top Ten Favorite Games *WTFIWWY: Live - Greased Up Meth Guy *Hagan Reviews: The Island of Lost Souls *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Midnight Screening - The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey *Nerd To The Third Power: Rise of the Guardians/Wreck-It Ralph December 14th, 2012 *Specials: Disneycember - Cars *PawDugan: Let's Play Quest for Glory Pt. 7 & 8 *You Can Play This: A Personal Retrospective - Pokemon *Anime Abandon: Evangelion - Death and Rebirth *Vangelus: V-Build - Megatron Darkness (Transformers Prime) *MMO Grinder: Browser-Based - AirMech *GView: Perspective Review December 13th, 2012 *Bum Reviews: Elf *Projector: Great Expectations (2012) *Obscurus Lupa: LP - Xena: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Fathom Screening - Pulp Fiction *Video Games Awesome: Mass Effect 3 is AWESOME! *Seans Game Reviews: Bujingai *RetroActive: How to Refurbish Your NES December 12th, 2012 *Specials: Disneycember - The Incredibles *Phelous (shows): Sonic Christmas Blast *The Cinema Snob: The Top 10 Cinema Snob Moments of 2012 *SadPanda: Indie Panda - Pixel Skater City! *MMO Grinder: RaiderZ *Renegade Cut: The Seven Hundred Samurai *Video Games Awesome: Phoenix Wright - Justice for All is AWESOME! December 11th, 2012 *Bum Reviews: A Charlie Brown Christmas *Brows Held High: Melancholia *The Last Angry Geek: Geek Riffs - The Outsider *Shinkara: Folklore *Zeitgeist Game Review: The Walking Dead (Game) *BT Podcast: Special - Farmageddon 2013: The Cropocalypse *BT Podcast: Homoerotic Cannibalism December 10th, 2012 *Specials: Disneycember - Finding Nemo *Atop the Fourth Wall: Archie Giant Series Magazine #452 *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: We Are Never Getting Back Together *Video Games Awesome: Rabbids Land! & Tank! Tank! Tank! are AWESOME! *Epic Fail: Ep. 26 - Like a Circus *Weekly Manga Recap: Anima *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Clive Barker's Undying December 9th, 2012 *Bum Reviews: The Rankin Bass Christmas Specials *Obscurus Lupa Presents: A Special Sesame Street Christmas *Shameful Sequels: Fred *JesuOtaku: Top 20 Anime Songs of 2012 *Video Games Awesome: Far Cry 3 is AWESOME! *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - Darkwing Duck *Review A Day: Scribblenauts Unlimited December 8th, 2012 *Specials: Disneycember - Monsters Inc. *Bad Movie Beatdown: xXx *Bennett The Sage: Sage's Top Ten Favorite Musicians *Hagan Reviews: The Most Dangerous Game *WTFIWWY: Live - Aim for the Head *Last on the Bandwagon: Shadow of the Colossus December 7th, 2012 *Bum Reviews: The Grinch Who Stole Christmas *Music Movies: The Devil's Carnival *Vangelus Reviews: Alien Warrior (Revoltech) *MikeJ: Infomercialism - Ab Circle Pro *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Fathom Screening - Reservoir Dogs December 6th, 2012 *Specials: Disneycember - Toy Story 2 *Obscurus Lupa: Let's Play Xena: Death in Chains *The Cinema Snob: Silent Night, Deadly Night 3 - Better Watch Out! *PeanutButterGamer (show): G-Files - Zelda: Ben Drowned Creepypasta *Platform32 (show): Top 10 Games of 2012 - The Ian Edition *Heisanevilgenius: Let's Play Notte Luminosa December 5th, 2012 *Bum Reviews: National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation *Phelous (shows): Real Ghostbusters - X-Mas Marks the Spot *MikeJ: Infomercialism - Nicer Diner + *The Cinema Snob: Son of Sleepaway Camp *Video Games Awesome: The Walking Dead - Episode 5 *MMO Grinder: Backtrack - Doctor Who: Worlds in Time *BT Podcast: Dolphin Dildos December 4th, 2012 *Demo Reel: Lost in Translation (Bromance Version) *SadPanda: Sh*t TGWTG Producers Say - Reloaded *Specials: Disneycember - A Bug's Life *Comic Book Issues: The Search for the Geek *Video Games Awesome: Playstation All-Stars is AWESOME! *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Alice: Madness Returns *Thumb Wars: A Wii U Review WITH(out) LYRICS December 3rd, 2012 *Bum Reviews: Die Hard *Atop the Fourth Wall: Superman's Christmas Adventure *The AngryJoeShow: Angry Reviews - Planetside 2 *Guru Reviews: Wii U Zombi U Premium Edition Unboxing *Nash: The Musical Chair - Desert Island Soundtrack *5 Second Games: Chivalry: Medieval Warfare in 5 seconds *Weekly Manga Recap: Buraiden Gai December 2nd, 2012 *Specials: Disneycember - Toy Story *Obscurus Lupa Presents: 100th Ep - Evil Dead 2 *Renegade Cut: Is Die Hard a Christmas Movie? *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - Justice League/JLU *Nerd To The Third Power: Geek Heroes! *Zeitgeist Game Review: Assassin's Creed III (PC) December 1st, 2012 *Bum Reviews: A Christmas Story *Projector: Nativity 2: Danger in the Manger *Brows Held High: Shortbus *Bennett The Sage: Sage's Top Ten Favorite Films *WTFIWWY: Live - Black Friday Follies *Hagan Reviews: Harlem Rides the Range Category:Updates